Coreosious
}} Coreosious — очень красивый и детализированный уровень от HHyper, проверенный Viprin. История См. The Mayhem War. Описание Coreosious — безумно красивый, реалистичный и детализированный уровень. К тому же, в нём присутствует отличная синхронизация как и на обычных партах, так и на боссфайтах. Уровень длительностью в 3 минут 30 секунд, что меньше предыдущего проекта HHyper'а — Surgeragon. Так же, как и в Surgeragon, у этого уровня есть сюжет. На сей раз, действия разворачиваются, предположительно на Земле будущего, где идёт противостояние между двумя расами - Людей (Элитных войск) и Монстров, которые, после событий Surgeragon населяют эту планету. Примечательно то, что возможно игрок является главным злодеем уровня. Это подтверждают слова: "Beasts are fighting against the Elite Forces. Уоu will bring extinction to all" . В Surgeragon, с игроком сражались те самые Звери, Монстры, а в The Mayhem War - элитные войска. Цвета у этого уровня в преимуществе песчаные, охристые. В конце уровня - золотые, а к середине - красноватого оттенка. Геймплей Уровень начинается с интро, на котором написано "HHyper presents" и опция включения ULDM (Режим Сверх Низкой Детализации). Затем, идёт часть в городе Н с летающими дронами и красивым задним фоном. Блоки, пилы, всё сделано вручную, чтобы подходило по стилю. В этом парте много смен форм, чем-то напоминающий Surgeragon. Через несколько секунд, можно увидеть огромную меху, которая передвигается по городу. Также, на заднем плане виднеется то ли спутник, то ли ещё одна планета. Следующая часть начинается со слова "Rise", т.е "Ввысь" и вейв дуалов. На заднем плане видны космические корабли. После части с волной, идёт куб, затем робот, а потом паук, затем опять робот. Следующий парт. Мы видим красивые горы и солнечные лучи на заднем фоне, так же нечто красное и надпись "Extinction" . Сама часть лёгкая, состоящая из одного куба. Перед дропом, появляется фраза: "The Mayhem created by you" , и идёт представление первого босса - Coreosious'а, которого описывают как "Revolutionary technology" Вот и боссфайт. Состоит он из множественной смены форм персонажа, красивой анимации, яркими и разнообразными атаками и спамом, его на нём много. Самое главное в этом боссфайте запомнить его атаки и путь, по которому нужно пройти. Но состоит он из двух стадий. Вторая стадия называется Surgeosious, на которой видно трёхмерную анимацию поворота головы, множество труб и разнообразных атак. Уже на этой стадии встречаются дуалы, состоящие из разных форм персонажа а также свингкоптер. После нашей "финальной" атаки у босса отлетает голова и тот падает. Далее надпись "Well played..." . Далее идёт довольно простая часть с красивыми эффектами и задним планом, на котором красуется дракон. На данной части главное соблюдать тайминги. Через некоторое время мы видим, что в далеке летит космический корабль, который в последствии оглушает дракона. Далее идёт геймплей уже без него. В конце части написано "Chaos..." . Заканчивается уровень надписью "Part 1 of 2", намекающая на разделение уровня и его вторую часть — The Mayhem War. Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 909865. * Coreosious содержит в себе 217737 объектов, что превышает лимит редактора в обновлении 2.1. Это говорит об использовании хаков при создании. ** До разделения уровень содержал 509 тысяч объектов. * Данный уровень должен был проверять Nexus, но его заменил Viprin. * После записи третьего превью уровня, у HHyper "крашнулся" компьютер. * В данном уровне было использовано 999 групп, а это — максимально допустимое число групп в обновлении 2.1. * Раньше, у Коресиоуса было другое описание: "Soulkeeper of the Archayon" . Архайон - босс, который дебютировал в уровне Beast Mayhem II, а потом появился в качестве атаки Сёрджа в уровне Surgeragon. Описание, которое есть сейчас должно было быть у его второй фазы - Сёрджеосиоуса. * В трейлере The Mayhem War использовался трек End of Reigh от Domyeah. Это трек, по которому Domyeah сделал ремастер, который звучит в уровне. * Примечательно, что такое же название носил другой, более старый проект HHyper, который так и не был завершён. Видео centre|335 px|Прохождение от [[Viprin]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Длинные Категория:Демоны Категория:Сложные демоны Категория:Featured